


The Most Gorgeously Stupid Thing

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, james and sirius share everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: James and Sirius share everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the [Five Ways Sirius, James and Remus Never Had Sex](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musesfool/563272.html)? This is kind of an offshoot of that. Thanks to [](http://nifra-idril.livejournal.com/profile)[nifra_idril](http://nifra-idril.livejournal.com/) for hashing out the POV problems, and to [](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/profile)[mousapelli](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/) and [](http://laurificus.livejournal.com/profile)[laurificus](http://laurificus.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Title from the Cure.

This is her last night at Hogwarts. The thought takes a while to sink in, and it keeps Lily awake. She's a little stunned by how quickly seven years can pass, and how much a person can change.

She drifts through the dormitory, remembering how strange and scary it all seemed then, and how much like home it feels now, much more than her parents' house in Surrey. She wonders how long she'll still live there, or if -- and she hugs the idea to herself gleefully -- if she and James will have a flat of their own. She still can't believe she and James Potter are together; if someone had said to her at the start of winter term that by Valentine's Day she'd be shagging him senseless, she'd have laughed herself sick.

Now, she feels a flood of heat between her legs and wonders if he's awake. She slips out into the corridor, and down to the common room. She's pretty sure she can sneak into the boys' dorm and James's bed without waking anyone else, and just this once, on her last night as Head Girl, she will be the rule-breaker, the mischief-maker.

The common room fire is banked, but the waxing moon casts enough bluish light to see that she's not the only one having naughty thoughts tonight. From the corner of her eye, she can see a couple on the sofa in the far corner, nude bodies turned to marble in the moonlight.

She looks away quickly, not wanting to intrude, and supposes she can let it go, since the school year's over and she's planning a little naughtiness of her own.

They're too engrossed to notice her, and now she really wants to get to James, so she's about to take another step when one of them speaks.

"Fuck."

She freezes for a moment before dashing behind an armchair. Of course it's Sirius. She's thankful he's no longer her problem and is contemplating the look on his face if she pops out at him from behind the chair when the other person moans, "Oh God, Sirius."

The other person is Remus.

Shocked, she peers around the side of the chair and has to bite back a gasp. They're lying on the sofa, completely naked, pajamas in a heap on the floor beside them. Remus has his legs spread wide, feet up over Sirius's shoulders as Sirius fucks him, hips pumping furiously.

She swallows hard, the heat pulsing between her legs feeling much more urgent as she watches them.

"Fuck, Remus. So fucking hot."

Lily would have to agree. Remus is straining against Sirius, hand wrapped around his cock and stroking hard as Sirius thrusts into him, muscles flexing. Sirius leans forward to press kisses to Remus's face and neck as Remus moans and encourages him with a steady litany of "Sirius, God, Sirius."

They're so beautiful. She slips her hand between her legs, under the elastic of her knickers, easily finding her clit. She circles it slowly, teasing herself with memories of Remus's hands, now stroking his own cock, and James's. And, though she will barely admit it to herself, she imagines what Sirius's hands, now clutching at Remus's legs, would feel like, those careless, elegant fingers moving inside her, the way his cock slides in and out of Remus's arse.

She has imagined him with James, wonders if they ever did what he and Remus are doing now, while she and Remus sneaked around in sixth year. She hasn't had the nerve to ask, but she thinks that may change now.

Remus writhes beneath Sirius, mouth open and gasping Sirius's name, coming all over their bodies, his face a mask of ecstasy.

Lily increases the pressure on her clit, rubbing frantically, so close to her own orgasm she can barely stay upright. She rests her head against the side of the chair so she can keep watching.

Sirius moans, hips bucking wildly before he leans in and thrusts his tongue into Remus's mouth.

Her hips mimic his, jerking against her hand and she feels it rising inside her, pleasure surging so hard and so good she has to cover her mouth with her forearm to muffle her cries.

She slumps against the chair, breathing heavily, fingers still pressed tightly against her clit to ride out the last pulses of orgasm. At this point, she doesn't even care if they spot her, but they don't seem to notice, and are kissing and petting each other softly.

When her legs feel strong enough to stand on, she rises into a crouch and makes a dash for it.

She's at the door when Remus moans, and she knows she oughtn't look, but can't help herself. She turns back and meets Remus's amused gaze over Sirius's shoulder. She flushes, but he just smiles and goes back to kissing Sirius.

Lily hurries up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory, and pushes her way inside. She slips between the curtains surrounding James's bed, quickly pulls her nightie off, and slides in beside him.

"Huh? Wha? Five more mmmph--" she cuts him off with a kiss, and he doesn't seem inclined to question as she strokes him to hardness, then sinks down onto him.

"It's our last night here," she whispers in his ear. "I want it to be memorable."

James is happy to oblige.

***

"So Sirius and Remus are -- together?" Lily says, her head resting on James's shoulder. Her hair smells sweet, the sun is warm, and James can't ever remember being quite so content as he is at this moment. School is over, but their life together has just begun. His parents are away, and they have the house -- and the grounds -- to themselves for a few days.

He nods, shifts to get comfortable, though the blanket has been charmed to cushion them against the hard ground. "Yeah. Can you believe it? My best friends, a couple of poofters."

"Well," she says, and leaves it hanging. He knows there have always been rumors about how close he and Sirius are, that the Slytherins did their best to make life difficult for him, and for Sirius especially.

It doesn't help that occasionally, the rumors were true. But that was before Lily agreed to go out with him. Now he has her in his arms and has no need to seek comfort elsewhere. He nuzzles her neck, sliding his hand over the curve of her hip.

"Did you?" she asks, eyes relentless in her curiosity.

He stills. "Did I what?"

"Did you ever, with Sirius? Or Remus?" She looks thoughtful. "Remus is an awfully good kisser, you know."

"I know," he answers absently, before her words sink in. "How do _you_ know?"

"Well, that answers that question."

He realizes what he's said, now, and flushes. "I didn't, I mean, I _did_ but when did _you_ \--"

She kisses him and he's grateful for the distraction. Much better use of his mouth, anyway. He rolls them over so he's on top, cradled between her legs, ready to go again. She opens beneath him, wet and hot, and he slides inside her gently. They've been doing this for months now, and it's still new, different, better every time. He wants her even more than he did before they'd done it once, can't imagine not being able to lose himself inside her, the white hot burn of pleasure along his skin, pulsing in his blood as she moves with him.

He holds her close when they're done, her body dappled with shadows from the tree shading them, and hazy because his glasses are in his trousers pocket.

"I think it's hot, actually," she says after a long silence disturbed only by the sound of birds singing overhead and the soft whoosh of their breathing.

He'd thought she'd fallen asleep, is on the edge of it himself. "Hmm?"

"You and Remus. Or you and Sirius."

"Both of them, actually," he replies, brain still not functioning at top speed.

She raises herself up on one elbow and runs a finger down the center of his chest. "Really? At the same time?"

He flushes. "Bugger."

She giggles; he loves the way her nose crinkles when she laughs. "Obviously."

"Sirius and I share everything. So it just-- seemed like a good idea at the time." He cups her face, runs his thumb over the arch of her cheek.

"Were you planning on sharing me?" Her voice is tart, but she hasn't pulled away, so he thinks she may not be too angry.

"God, no." The idea never even occurred to him; she's not like the other girls he's been with. "And anyway, they don't like girls. Obviously."

"And you don't like blokes, but..." she trails off, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"It was different. Only the one time." A small lie. A handful of times rather than once, because they'd wanted to try as many different ways as they could, but she doesn't need to know that. It was before she'd said yes to him, anyway. Ancient history. His life is easily divided into neat sections -- Before Lily Said Yes and After.

"But you liked it."

"Yeah. No! I mean, it's Sirius and Remus. It's different." She leans in and kisses him, sliding one leg between his to press against his cock, which responds. Even he is impressed with this.

Her lips now against his ear, she asks, "Do you think I would like it?" and then sucks at his earlobe.

It takes him a moment to figure out what she means, because she's replaced her leg with her hand, and she's coaxing him to hardness again with warm, skilled fingers.

He curls a hand around her wrist, as always surprised at how delicate she is, because she always seems so strong.

"What? Wait. What?" He knows he sounds daft, but he can't quite wrap his mind around what she's asking.

"Being with Sirius and Remus." She squeezes him lightly and slides down his body. "Like this."

"I--" He's not sure if his body is responding to her touch or to the recollection of Sirius and Remus, touching each other, touching him, lips, tongues, hands and legs in a tangle on his bed. Sirius's mouth wrapped around his cock, Remus pushing into him from behind--

"You want to watch Sirius and Remus bugger me?" he manages.

She laughs again, her breath ghosting over the head of his cock. "No. Well, yes, but that's not what I was asking. Would I like Sirius and Remus doing this," another squeeze, and then her tongue licking the length of his shaft, "with me?" Her lips are against his skin when she speaks, her words vibrating through him, conjuring up intensely arousing images.

He knows how handsome Sirius is, and how Remus shines with love of him, oddly beautiful in the golden glow of candlelight. The image of them touching Lily, red hair mingling with black and brown, makes him gasp even before she takes him in her mouth.

He watches his prick slide between her lips, then closes his eyes and imagines Sirius behind her, his cock sliding in and out of her cunt. He arches and shudders in pleasure, spilling himself down her throat with that picture burned on the insides of his eyelids. He finds himself unable to speak for a few moments afterward.

When he comes back to himself, she's curled up at his side again, smug smile on her face.

He's not surprised that the idea turns him on, but he is shocked that she'd even discuss it. He feels a deep sense of protectiveness shot through with possessiveness for her -- but Sirius is his best friend, his brother, his other self, and they really do share everything.

"I know you and Sirius have done it with other girls," she says, and he doesn't ask how she knows that, because some of the girls at Hogwarts can't keep their mouths shut, "and obviously, you've done it with Remus. Now I think it's my turn." She kisses his shoulder. "You keep saying you want me to get along with your friends."

He snorts. He almost says, "Get along with doesn't mean _shag_ ," but he doesn't, because the idea's taken hold now, and as he plays out various scenes in his mind, he finds he's not violently opposed to it.

"Except Peter. Peter and I already get along fine." He snorts again. She gets along fine with Remus as well, apparently better than he knew, and yet-- "You and Peter never--"

"Peter thinks letting a bloke touch his prick makes him a poof, so no." Not that he's ever thought of Peter that way, or anyone but Sirius. And, occasionally, Remus.

Lily is talking again. "...so you'll ask them?"

"If that's what you want."

Her lips are warm against his ear when she says, "It is, James. It really is."

***

James sits across from his best mates and wonders how exactly he's supposed to broach the subject. It's not the way it used to be, when Sirius was still living with him, and they'd go out on the pull, and sometimes end up fucking the same girl. And it's not like those nights in the dormitory after Sirius and Remus got together, either.

He remembers how Sirius asked him, and takes a deep breath. "We share everything, yeah?" he says, and is grateful his voice doesn't crack, though his palms are sweaty. He chooses to blame that on condensation from the drink in his hand.

Sirius stops picking at the label on his bottle of beer and looks up, eyes intent, almost _knowing_. "Lily finally come to her senses and shown you the door?" he asks.

"No! No. I mean--"

Remus wraps a hand around the nape of Sirius's neck, long fingers twining in Sirius's dark hair. He nips at Sirius's earlobe, then sucks it between his lips, which look soft and pink and more inviting than they should. James shifts uncomfortably, feeling his groin tighten at this unusual display. Moony is usually very circumspect, very much a proponent of 'not in front of the children.'

"I think James is offering to return the favor," he says with a low laugh that sends a shiver down James's spine, and makes Sirius tip his head back to give Remus better access to his throat. Remus takes advantage immediately, kissing and sucking his way down the lightly stubbled skin. Sirius hums in pleasure and James shifts in his chair, wondering if the cooling charms on Sirius's flat have stopped working.

James clears his throat. "Yes. If you'd like. I told Lily you don't fancy girls--"

"Hold on, Prongs," Sirius says. " _Moony's_ the one who doesn't like girls--"

"Speak for yourself," Remus interrupts. "I like girls just fine."

James raises an eyebrow, trying to decide if they're taking the piss. "I thought you were a pair of shirt-lifters."

"Well, yes," Remus answers drolly, "but Lily is an exception to most rules."

"Rules," James repeats, latching onto the word like a lifeline. "Yes. There would be rules. One time only. We'd all be there together. I--"

"Prongs likes to watch," Sirius snickers, and James doesn't deny it. He's thought of almost nothing else in the three days since Lily brought the subject up, and past experience tells him that it will probably be even better than what he's imagining.

"So does Lily," Remus replies.

James opens his mouth to refute that, but the look on Remus's face tells him he's missing something he probably doesn't want to know. He pushes on, feeling sweat trickle down his back.

"Well?"

"You and Lily both--" Remus starts, and Sirius snorts.

"Wouldn't be here if we didn't," James says, and they nod. "This weekend?" Another nod. He drains his beer, all too aware of two sets of eyes watching his throat as he swallows, and sets the bottle on the end table. "I'm off, then, to give Lily the news. We'll be here Friday night."

Just before he Disapparates, he sees Remus climb into Sirius's lap, straddling him, already pulling his shirt over his head.

When James opens his eyes again, he's home. He grabs Lily and heads to the bedroom; it's quick but satisfying, though the underlying tension of anticipation remains. He wonders how he's going to make it until Friday without falling apart completely.

***

Lily is nervous. She can admit that, if only to herself at this point. James shifts on the couch next to her, and the way his fingers tangle in her hair and _pull_ instead of stroke gives away his own apprehensions.

Sirius and Remus, sprawled across each other on the floor, don't seem to be anxious at all. They've been kissing and touching all evening, but it seems very private, though they're doing it in front of her and James, and she's reluctant to intrude, even though that's ostensibly the whole purpose of their being there tonight.

James pulls her hair again, and Lily jumps. "Ouch!"

Sirius rolls to his feet, and settles on her other side, his liquid elegance a sharp contrast to James's current (and, God help her, endearing) bumbling.

"Having some trouble, Prongs?" Sirius easily removes James's hand from her hair and replaces it with his own. With his other hand, he cups Lily's chin. "This git bothering you?" he asks, his voice a low, seductive purr. Before she can answer, he leans in and gives her a soft kiss. His fingers stroke gently over her skin and she gasps, opening her mouth to him. There is something fierce and restless in the way Sirius kisses, as wild and free as he is. James is behind her, brushing her hair back and pressing his lips to her neck as Sirius's hands move from her head to her shoulders, and then glide over the bare skin of her arms, strong and sure.

When he breaks the kiss, they are all breathing heavily. "Oh," she whispers.

"S'what you came here for, isn't it?" Remus asks roughly, taking her hand and pulling her up off the couch, into his arms.

"Yes," she answers, fitting herself against him. This is easy and familiar, and when he kisses her, she can almost smell the leather bindings in the far north corner of the library, where they used to meet and grope in sixth year. His kiss is warm and golden, like late afternoon sunshine, and the combination of kissing him and Sirius is heady.

They stumble into the bedroom, and she stops, staring in amazement at the huge bed in the center of the room. The room appears to be bigger than the whole flat, and the four-poster takes up most of it.

Sirius shrugs. "Seemed like a good idea to make sure we had enough space." She laughs and leans up to kiss him at the same time Remus does, one on each side of his smile. Remus moves behind her, as Sirius licks at her lips, the two of them guiding her into the room with their hands and bodies.

Heat floods her veins and desire pools between her thighs; she feels as if she's going to drown in it, and they haven't even taken their clothes off yet.

They take care of that for her. Remus pulls her t-shirt off over her head and unhooks her bra, and Sirius slides it down her arms, raising gooseflesh. Her nipples are already hard and she gasps when Remus brushes them with his thumbs, cupping her breasts as Sirius bends to lick at them. Over his shoulder, she can see James staring, his mouth slack, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. She smiles and leans back, rubbing herself against Remus's body, feeling the softness of his t-shirt on her bare skin, and the hardness of his erection even through two pairs of jeans.

She moans and arches as Sirius sucks at her nipples, first the right, then the left, and Remus presses kisses to her neck and shoulders, his hands already working at her flies. When he slides his fingers over her belly, he laughs, a low, wild sound that vibrates through her.

"No knickers, Lily? You're very naughty."

"Fuck," James says, unzipping his own jeans and running his fingers over his erection.

Sirius looks up from what he's doing, and the cool air on her now wet and aching nipples makes Lily moan again; she runs her palms over them herself since Remus is busy pushing her jeans down her legs, hands guiding her feet as she steps out of them.

"Feeling left out, mate?" Sirius says to James, turning and taking his mouth in a hard, hot kiss.

Lily gasps at the sight of them, two dark, mussed heads so close together, red lips moving, showing flashes of pink tongues, and gasps again as Remus's fingers slide against her slick, wet folds, parting them easily.

Remus strokes her slowly, not touching her clit yet, his other hand coming up to play with her nipples again. Sirius walks James around the foot of the bed, undressing him as they go, until James is as naked as she is, and rubbing his hard cock against Sirius's still-clothed erection. Watching them, watching how comfortable James is with this, and how much he _wants_ it, intensifies the wave of heat rushing through her at Remus's skilled caresses.

When Sirius pulls away, James whimpers and Lily echoes the needy desperation of it as Remus continues to tease her.

"Now, Prongs," Sirius says, his voice a low, wicked rumble, "I thought we were doing this for Lily." He takes James's hands and wraps them around one of the intricately carved mahogany posts at the foot of the bed and produces what looks like his Gryffindor tie from somewhere in his pockets. Before James can protest, his hands are tied to the post.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing?" he demands. "This isn't what we talked about."

"Isn't it?" Remus says, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his fingers. "You said you wanted to watch, James, and we're going to give you a show."

James lets loose a little whimper. Sirius slaps his arse, and from his other pocket produces a leather band he fastens around the base of James's cock.

"Just in case," he says with a devilish smile as James moans. Sirius comes back to Remus and kisses him. They're so close she can feel the warmth of their breath, the barest scrape of stubble against her cheek. They part only long enough for Sirius to pull Remus’s well-worn t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

Then Sirius drops to his knees and nuzzles at her belly. Remus nudges her legs apart with his knee, holding her steady with one arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand tangles in the dark red curls of her cunt, fingers parting her folds. Sirius looks up, rakish grin on his face, then leans in to lick her.

"Relax," Remus whispers, lips against her temple, her ear, her cheek, one hand brushing the undercurve of her breasts while the other slips inside her and then into Sirius's mouth. Sirius licks Remus's fingers and then sweeps his tongue over her labia. When he finds her clit, she shudders, back arching and hips thrusting, Remus’s bare chest warm against her back.

She can hear herself speaking but she doesn't know if she's making any sense. She is nothing but sensation now, quivering nerves and hot blood, and pressure _rising rising rising_ , at the mercy of Sirius Black's highly skilled tongue, his long fingers sliding inside her.

The tension is unbearable, nearly frightening in its intensity, and just when she thinks she's going to die if she doesn't come -- and maybe die if she does, but in that case she wouldn't care so much -- the tension breaks and wave after wave of pleasure crashes through her body. Remus covers her mouth with his, swallowing her moans, his hands holding her up as her legs buckle.

She opens her eyes to see James staring at her intently, lower lip caught between his teeth, cock hard and bobbing against his belly as he tries and fails to find friction.

Remus guides Lily back to the bed, propping himself up against the headboard with some pillows and settling her between his legs, her arse against his erection, her body still vibrating from her orgasm. Sirius shucks his clothes, less a striptease than a desperate rush to be naked, and Lily grins at his excitement, the feeling of heat and power he's giving her. Remus's mouth is hot against her neck and shoulders, and his hands skim over her skin, trailing fire, and need begins a second slow build within her.

Sirius joins them, lips glistening, and Remus leans up and reaches out, pulling him into a devouring kiss, cradling her between them.

***

It's nothing like James imagined and exactly like it. He watches Remus and Sirius position Lily between them, and Sirius glances over at him.

"Can you see all right?" he asks, fingers stroking over the curve of Lily's hip, the satiny skin of her thighs, that James loves to lick and kiss. "Don't want you to miss anything."

James opens his mouth to speak and his voice comes out strange, creaky, desperate. "Yeah."

Sirius's cock is hard and dark with arousal, and James can remember the taste of him, salty and bitter, the sensation of him sliding thick and hot between his lips, into his arse.

Remus is propped up on some cushions so he can watch as well, his hands -- long-fingered and gentle, and James remembers the feel of them against his skin, around his prick -- tracing slow, intricate patterns along Lily's belly. She gasps and writhes against him, red hair a bright contrast to his parchment pale chest, wringing a sharp grunt from him in return.

Sirius slides his hands over her hips and underneath to cup her arse, and Remus gasps then as well, as Sirius's hands brush against him. Sirius looks at James again, his grin feral, and then sinks himself deep into Lily. Lily wraps her legs around him and they begin moving together. James is mesmerized by the flex of Sirius's arse as he thrusts, by the way Remus's hands play over Lily's breasts and clit. Remus moans as she rubs against him.

"Wait," James says. "Wait."

Sirius stops and Lily grunts in protest.

"What, James?" she says dangerously, and he smiles, because she's beautiful this way, flushed and wanton, and he wants her so much, wants them all, really, and wants to watch them with each other.

"Remus looks a little left out," he says.

"Not at all, Prongs, not at all." Remus says hoarsely as Lily grinds back against him, laughing.

"I know," Sirius says, sitting back on his heels. He flashes a grin at James, as if he knows exactly what James is thinking. He usually does. "Lily, be a love and turn over."

She doesn't argue, which is a first, just shifts over onto her belly. Sirius hooks his hands around her hips and pulls her toward him, stopping when her face is level with Remus's waist.

"Think you can do it?" Sirius asks, and she tosses her hair, which causes her breasts to sway. James wishes he were on the bed with her. With them.

"Of course," she answers, reaching for Remus's zip.

"Oh, just banish them already," James says. "I don't know how he's managed to keep them on this long in the first place. Usually he's the first one out of his clothes."

Remus doesn't answer, just does as James says, banishing his jeans so he's as naked as the rest of them. His eyes are dark as he watches Lily touch his cock, which looks every bit as hard and aching as James's feels at the moment. She runs her fingers along the underside, a wicked smile on her face. His breath hisses loudly as she licks at the pre-come slicking it, and he growls low when she finally wraps her lips around the head.

Sirius nudges her legs wide and slips inside her again as she dips her head to suck at Remus's cock. They start moving together, all three of them, and James thinks he's going to explode from remembering what it was like to be in Lily's position, from watching now. He's felt everything they're feeling -- he's been deep inside Lily the way Sirius is, and he's had Sirius deep inside him the way Lily does; he's had Lily's mouth tight and wet around him, and he's had his mouth wrapped around Remus's cock. They know everything he knows, now, are feeling what he's felt, and sharing this with them is better than he ever expected it to be.

He shakes his head -- Lily teases him that on the rare occasions he's able to think during sex, he always has ridiculously philosophical thoughts. And he doesn't want to miss anything.

Sirius has sped up the pace, long fingers clutching at the sweat-sheened skin of Lily's hips, a steady stream of dirty talk falling from his lips. Sirius has always been a talker, and James is pleased to see this hasn't changed.

"Fuck, Lily, so fucking hot, so tight. You like being fucked, don't you? You like having my cock in your cunt, Remus's in your mouth."

Lily answers with a low moan that Remus echoes, and she pushes back against Sirius, whose low laugh turns into a gasp. Remus strokes her face gently with one hand, the other fisting in the sheets, and murmurs something James can't hear. Lily swallows him deep and Remus moans again, hips jerking off the bed. Lily takes it all before she lets him slip from her swollen lips, eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Fuck," Sirius says, losing his rhythm and thrusting wildly as he comes. Lily shudders beneath him, clutching at Remus, who runs a hand through her hair and grins sleepily.

Sirius and Lily curl up on either side of Remus when they're done, all three kissing and petting each other lazily, flushed and sated.

James clears his throat, his cock still hard and aching. "Oi, you lot," he says. "I think you're forgetting something."

They laugh, and Lily says, "Please, boys, go ahead."

Sirius looks at James, and looks back at Remus. James catches his breath at the intensity of the exchange, all without words, and then Remus is crawling down the bed toward him, licking his lips. His mouth is hot and wet and tight around James's cock, and James makes a low guttural noise, the ability to speak lost in the curl of Remus's tongue against him. The tension is nearly unbearable, but he tries to keep his eyes opened, locked on Lily's. She's watching eagerly, curled up in Sirius's lap, Sirius's fingers stroking her cunt.

Remus's long, deft fingers slide beneath James's balls, cupping and squeezing. He releases the cock ring and swallows, and James comes with a relieved roar, spilling himself down Remus's throat as the world shatters around him.

When he is done, Remus reaches up and unties him, and James collapses onto the bed. Remus gathers him close and the four of them lie there, sticky and sated, unwilling to break the contented silence, not wanting this closeness to end.

It will, of course. James knows that. They will separate into _JamesandLily_ and _SiriusandRemus_ when the weekend is done, and that is as it should be. But they still have two more days and nights of this ahead of them, and James is going to enjoy every moment while he can.

end


End file.
